


藕饼1

by pxy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 19:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxy/pseuds/pxy





	藕饼1

重大消息！重大消息！龙王之子和陈塘关总兵三子联姻啦！  
这个消息一出，三界侧目，纷纷打赌李哪吒什么时候会掀了桌子，把那个妖族妻子丢回海里去。  
先不提李哪吒本身人嫌狗厌的杀神脾气，光从两人的出身地位来看，这场婚事就不大对——龙族上古时期阔过，现在早就衰败的不成样子，偌大龙族连个像样的法器都拿不出来，出不得龙宫一步；而哪吒虽然父母都是凡人，可人家是元始天尊嫡系徒孙，三头六臂，战力极强，黄金单身汉评分仅次于杨戬(当然不算性格，加上性格评分他就垫底了，连孙猴子都比不过)。  
再加上阐教对妖族“湿生卵化”的种族歧视，大家纷纷同情起那条没背景的小龙来。要知道哪吒自带杀劫，杀人不沾因果，脾气上来把龙一枪捅死都不用负责任的。  
不过没背景的话，龙太子是怎么高攀上这门婚事的？  
有小道消息称，这是早年太乙真人和师弟申公豹争十二金仙时的历史遗留问题：哪吒虽号称灵珠子，其实是魔丸转世，灵珠落到了龙太子身上。  
为了不让神智为魔丸所控，哪吒一直用乾坤圈封印力量，保持着幼儿的姿态。  
为了减少魔丸魔气的影响，太乙真人给他订下这门婚事，让灵珠与他双修净化。  
很欺负人，就是欺负龙族全被困在地笼里出不来。  
吃瓜群众呱唧呱唧，纷纷觉得元始天尊不做人。  
哪吒路过，无意间听了个墙角：  
“也不知道龙太子长什么样子，龙族的，说不定头上长角，青面獠牙！”  
不，成亲前我们见过一次，头上是有角，但是十分可爱，长得眉清目秀，温柔可人，是我天菜。  
*  
“拜堂的时候哪吒都没出面！可见是十分不满意的！”  
我受命去除妖了，不是故意不回去。  
*  
“还有更过分的呢！太乙真人还不许哪吒带那龙太子上天界，龙太子只能留在人间！”  
不是我师父说的，这是龙王提的，不答应就不许婚，我也不知道他为什么要这么坑儿子。  
*  
“龙太子是男人吧？以前没听说过哪吒断袖，再说也不能生儿育女。”  
其实龙族雌雄同体嘻嘻嘻。  
*  
哪吒总结：一派胡言  
吃瓜群众：哇⊙∀⊙！  
——  
不想再听这些谣传八卦，哪吒风火轮一卷，直奔陈塘关。  
他和自己新婚妻子确实只有一面之缘，他对敖丙感觉还不错，但是敖丙看着有点怕他。  
令藕不解。  
不过以后接触机会还有很多，他会让敖丙知道自己并没有传说中那么可怕——我的混天绫真的不是用龙筋炼的，到底是那个混蛋传的谣言？！  
婚礼因为要除妖错过了，现在急着赶回去，当然是要圆房。  
大龄处男十分激动，因为龙族雌雄同体的体质，哪吒春宫图南风图都看了不少，现在蠢蠢欲动。  
落回李府门前，哪吒进了院子，就看见一个白衣美人在荷花池边喂鱼，美人转头看见他，温柔道：“你是哪里来的小孩子？我送你回家？”陈塘关的小孩只要迷路了，就会来总兵府等父母来接。  
相亲的时候哪吒当然是成人体，现在为了省力气是幼儿模样，敖丙没有见过，认不出来。  
哪吒翻了个白眼，他自己用小孩的样子，却不喜欢别人把他当小孩，在天庭时凡发现一点苗头，就要大打出手的。  
不过敖丙毕竟身份特殊，忍了。  
于是哪吒变回成人体形，看着呆住的敖丙：“去见我爹娘。”  
敖丙答道：“南边有异，总兵和夫人都出去了。”  
那就直奔主题吧。

敖丙看着哪吒的黑脸，有点心惊肉跳。  
嫁过来之前，他打听了不少哪吒的事，说他性格暴躁，好勇斗狠，脾气上来了师父都打，据说很讨厌妖族，手里的混天绫就是用龙筋炼的法宝。  
敖丙分不清留言的真真假假，但是看看哪吒的样子，就知道脾气暴躁是真的。  
于是他乖乖的跟着哪吒进来房间，然后被他压在床上宽衣解带。  
夫妻关系，这是避免不了的一环，敖丙早有心理准备，没想着反抗，但是——  
“等晚上行吗？”  
“小爷已经等了快一个月了，你还想让我等？”哪吒不吃这一套，飞快的把敖丙扒个干净，将这具软玉一般的身体细细打量，又看敖丙红着脸却乖乖听话的矛盾神态，心满意足。  
伸手去摸那对浅蓝的龙角。  
“你的龙角有感觉吗？”哪吒在龙角上摸了摸，又捏了两把，手感像玉石。  
“有。”没有龙角龙就不能飞，所以龙角坚硬的同时也很敏感。  
哪吒“唔”了一声，没有再问别的，直接去摸敖丙的大腿，将他的双腿分开，私密部位一览无余——除了秀气的茎体和囊带，会阴处还有一条细缝，粉白的花唇包着花穴，两套器官看着都十分稚嫩，未经人事的样子。  
龙性本淫，这话可不是说说的，每条龙都是雌雄同体，可攻可受，人形的男女都不能当做标准，比如龙王他“妹妹”，别看人家前凸后翘，掏出来比你都大。  
敖丙躺在床上，看着还没换下的大红喜帐，试图把腿从哪吒手里抽回来：“别看了，直接做吧。”他一直生活在龙宫之中，并不觉得自己身体有异，因此不理解哪吒在好奇什么。  
“别急，直接弄你会疼。”哪吒说着，伸出一根手指收起指甲，拨开花唇，往女穴内深入，心里想着不知道龙族初夜会不会出血，但是小心一点总没错处。  
虽然这小龙看着冰玉一样，摸起来皮肤也是凉凉软软，但是身体里面却是温热紧致的，还很敏感，只是随便在穴内嫩肉上揉了揉，就感觉到不同寻常的湿热，竟是自己就开始出水了。  
敖丙感觉体内又胀又酸，小腹热流堆积起来，被那根作怪的手指搅乱，忍不住呻吟了一声，下意识就要把腿夹拢，却夹住了哪吒宽阔的肩膀。  
这人全部注意力都集中在敖丙的下体，不自觉的埋下头去想看得更清楚，看起来就像要把脸埋进去一样，蓬松坚硬的头发蹭着敖丙大腿内侧娇嫩的皮肤，又痒又疼，而且十分羞耻。  
哪怕打定主意哪吒不论做什么都不反抗，敖丙还是忍不住去推他的头，只是身体被打开着，手上的力气也虚弱，不像推搡，倒像是在抚摸着鼓励。  
很少有人敢摸哪吒的头，他被头顶出人意料的触感刺的一激灵，猛的抬头，火红的眼睛看着就有一股凶狠，仿佛想要撕碎眼前这个胆大包天的人。  
而他也确实这么做了，欺身压住敖丙的身体，手掌包住小小薄薄的花瓣，故意用手指上握枪握出来的厚茧摩擦女穴的入口和蒂珠，同时拉着敖丙的手和自己的大宝贝打招呼：“你也帮我摸摸。”说完就在敖丙的阴蒂上掐了一把，感觉到手下的身体剧烈的弹动了一下。  
敖丙握着哪吒的硬物不知所措，感觉自己的身体酸软一片，痒意从四肢百骸里钻出来，刺激的他直哆嗦。  
这幅纯情的样子倒令哪吒意外了，他知道龙族是何等没节操的生物，连自己婚前都受过启蒙，没道理敖丙反而如同一张白纸。  
他这样想，也这样问了。  
敖丙皱眉回忆了一下，才糯糯道：“我爹爹……管我严。”  
龙王从来不教他这些，还一直教他不能和别的族人学，尤其不能看见一个顺眼的就去打一炮，不然很容易被骗——说这些话的时候龙王表情沉痛中带着回忆，回忆中满是咬牙切齿，大概是吃过亏才这么教儿子。  
哪吒对这个结果不意外，敖丙一看就是天真单纯的乖宝宝，意外的是另一件事：“你手上也有茧子？”  
敖丙抿嘴笑：“我也练武的。”  
“回头我们切磋一下。”哪吒感觉敖丙已经湿的差不多，手上全是微黏的淫水，不仅不腥还带着香味，闻着叫人欲火难耐，挺腰把龟头抵在入口上，“我进来了。”  
敖丙没说话，哪吒一收回手他就觉得体内空虚，一阵阵收缩咬紧却无物可吞，正焦急的时候感觉到了硬物的剑拔弩张，连一刻也等不得，抬起一只手抱着哪吒的肩膀，另一只手扶着就主动去吃：“进来……唔，好胀……”  
哪吒被敖丙的主动惊了一下，但很快就想不到别的去，只觉得被一个小小的肉套子套住，一边吮吸一边推拒，软肉被挤开后缠裹上来，贪婪的收缩着，爽的他头皮发麻，不管不顾的就要全杀进去。  
敖丙被重重顶了一下，痛呼一声，却抱的更紧了：“轻一点。”  
哪吒闻言停了一下，却诡异的感觉自己像是在服侍对方，他何时有过这样的心态，心中的别扭劲顶上来，撑起手调整一下姿势，跟着大力送腰，一次性贯穿了小小的肉穴，细小的褶皱被撑开，原本蓄在里面的淫水被挤了出来，淋的结合处水光淋淋。  
敖丙惊呼一声，往后挣了一下，又倒回去，细声细气的抽气：“呜……”可怜巴巴的瞧着哪吒。  
“很快就不疼了。”哪吒不会哄人，敷衍几句，又去挑逗敖丙胸口的乳珠，扯上两下，见发红了就上口去咬。  
敖丙被他咬的浑身颤抖，慢慢软下来，只有穴里还收的紧紧的，一下下的蠕动，又被狠狠插了几下，居然捅到了底部宫口！  
“啊——”敖丙尖叫一声，体内一阵发疯般的痉挛后，子宫里面喷出一小股水来，浇在哪吒的龟头上。  
这具身体的情欲太容易被唤醒了，稍稍一弄就能高潮，敖丙大张着腿，脚背绷紧了，全身都在战栗，不自觉的抬高腰臀去迎合体内硬物的进出，眼泪落下来，呻吟声压的很轻，拖着长长的颤音。  
哪吒也不讲究技巧，就是整根抽出来，再狠狠顶进去，凭着一股蛮力在娇嫩的花穴里横冲直撞，整个房间里都是肉体拍打的声音，淫浪非常。  
随着淫水越淌越多，香味越发浓郁，哪吒这下能确定这股淫香的催情效果卓然。看着敖丙十分动情的样子，低头咬住他的嘴唇，就这样凶狠的吻着。  
一吻过去，敖丙原本浅色的唇变的通红微肿，目光也彻底散了，只剩下浓烈的情欲。他喘着气，觉得肚子里像养了一个冒火的怪物，要将他整个人捅穿，这个想象很可怕又很诱人。敖丙被哪吒操控着，双腿被推到胸口折叠起来，软的像没骨头，像一只被刀子剖开钉住的青蛙。  
敖丙恍恍惚惚的呻吟着，主动自己抱住了自己的大腿，把身体更打开了一些方便哪吒的抽插，仰起下巴去舔哪吒的喉结。  
“你真的没有自己玩过？怎么会这么浪？”哪吒咬牙切齿，敖丙这幅放浪的欲求不满的样子仿佛在挑衅他，忍不住在那雪白的颈子上狠狠咬了一口，质问。  
“没有……”敖丙眼睛里盈满水汽，被问回了点神智，羞的快哭了，“我不知道……呃啊！”话说一半又被狠狠的顶了一下宫口，立刻只剩下了软绵绵的呻吟声。  
“我才不信，这么贪吃，含住就不松，还往里吞……”哪吒故意说着荤话，拉着敖丙的手去摸结合的地方，“不过还不够，我还有在外面的，想要吗？”  
敖丙吓了一跳，连忙摇头：“不行的，到底了……”  
“胡说。”哪吒故意在宫口上磨了磨，磨开一条缝，“我可以直接肏进你子宫里去……”  
“不行……”敖丙疼的眼泪都出来了，半个身子都发麻，脑子里一会清醒一会迷糊，淫水一股股淌出来，可见他不是不能接受，但是现在还太急了，分不清痛还是爽，只是打不开。  
“别弄了，我不行了……”  
哪吒咬着牙，一下下的往最里头插，以要撕碎他的狠劲肏他，一下接一下。原本只是淡粉色的花唇肿了起来，快要破皮，但是穴肉还是十分热情的讨好着火热的阴茎，努力的挽留着它。  
敖丙眼泪汪汪的瘫软在床上，他还是很乖，但是欲望与快感混着疼痛积累在他的神经上，让他承受不住。  
哪吒也感到自己快到极限了，更不能松懈，提腰笔直地朝着敖丙的子宫口操干。百余下后，才猛的插进宫口的凹陷，在敖丙剧烈的颤抖中痛快地射了出来。  
射完了，哪吒又抱了敖丙一会，看他半闭着眼睛，脸上全是泪痕，嘴唇咬破了，流了点血，心里升起一股满足感和成就感，在敖丙脸颊上响亮的亲了一口，像盖章似的。  
有媳妇真的很好，虽然以前不认识也无从谈喜欢，但是这次过后，哪吒觉得自己有点喜欢他了。  
敖丙懒洋洋的躺着，睡不着，在哪吒胸口推了两把，示意他松手——他睡觉习惯把尾巴变出来晾着睡，被哪吒抱着很不方便。  
哪吒顺着他的力道坐了起来，又去掰开敖丙的腿，对着刚刚承欢过的地方看着，花穴被肏出熟透的媚红色，白色的浊精混着淫液淌到后庭的入口处，那个肉粉色的小点居然也流出了一缕晶亮的水液来，微微开合着，像是十分遗憾没有尝到哪吒的味道。  
哪吒眼睛又要发红，伸出手指试着往里戳，只碰了一下，美人修长的双腿变成了一条白色的龙尾，床都盘不下。  
两人的目光对上。  
“我太累了……”敖丙委屈。  
“你是我媳妇！”哪吒也不满。  
又用目光拔河一会，哪吒才道：“那好吧，睡一觉再继续。”  
敖丙想了想，点头同意，一翻身躲开哪吒想抱他的手，尾巴一甩，挂在了床边的衣架上，闭上眼睛很快就睡熟了。  
哪吒双手还保持着伸出的动作，十分尴尬，仿佛一个被扔在一边的工具人。


End file.
